


Made to Order

by citrinesunset



Category: Original Work
Genre: Castration, Dark erotica, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Penectomy, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip's new pleasure slave requires a couple small "alterations."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).



> I was really taken by this prompt and wanted to write something for it. I've written plenty of slavefic, but castration is a new kink for me. I hope you like this and that it fits what you were hoping for! Apologies if it's a bit rushed--I wanted badly to get it done before author reveals.
> 
> Disclaimer: Since I did write this in only a few days, I can't guarantee the medical details 100%, though I did try to make things fairly accurate (but not gory).

Philip wasn't a fan of excessive slave modifications. Why would he buy a slave only to change everything about it?

And of course, the consultant at the slave center wanted him to purchase all sorts of modifications and upgrades. It was good for their profits, not to mention the consultant's commission.

But that didn't mean the slave didn't need any work done.

Philip glanced again at the file on the table, which had a full-body nude picture of the slave paperclipped to it. The young slave's name was Ben. His slim body was covered in light brown freckles, and he had coppery red hair. He was only twenty-two, and he was a new slave. He'd never been owned before. Philip had only had only ever borrowed a slave before. He'd taken in a friend's slave for six months while his friend worked abroad.

Philip turned to the consultant, who sat across from him at the round table. "Aside from the tattoo, the only thing he'll need is to be neutered." He sighed. "I hate to be the one to order it—the slaves always seem to feel terribly mistreated after they have their balls taken. But better to do it now than in six months, right?"

"Of course," the consultant said. "It's the best thing. So many masters put it off, and then they can't bring themselves to do it. And your slave will be happier in the long run, I assure you."

Philip supposed the man was right. He had a friend who owned an intact slave. It seemed like such a hassle. The slave needed supportive underwear when he worked out, or he'd complain that exercising nude made his genitals bounce and hurt. He touched himself without permission. And so many slaves were castrated these days that the intact ones stood out in group settings. Some masters liked it that way, but Philip preferred to follow the fashion, and he didn't want Ben to feel out of place or attract any jealousy from other slaves.

The consultant opened a catalog and pushed it over to Philip. "This will give you an idea of your options."

The pages contained up-close pictures of male slaves with various forms of genital modification.

"We can leave the scrotum, if you'd like. With implants, the slaves look completely natural."

The consultant placed his finger on one image, where the slave's scrotum was full and heavy. Looking closely, Philip could see a faint scar.

"No, I like the smooth look. If I wanted to keep his balls, I could just go with chemical castration, you know?"

He thought of the castrated slaves who'd worked at the charming little Mediterranean resort he'd vacationed at last summer. He'd loved watching the naked men with their smooth groins.

"Very well. Does that mean you'd like to have the penis removed, as well?"

Philip hesitated. The slaves at the resort had been completely smooth, but Philip wasn't sure if he wanted that for Ben. And he was on a budget. If they removed the entire penis, that might be more expensive. It could cause more complications. "I know someone whose slave is docked. They only removed the head. Would that be possible here?"

"Certainly. That look is very popular."

"I wouldn't want to have too much taken off...."

"We'll confirm the length with you before the surgery. Don't worry."

"Wonderful. What now?"

* * *

When Philip was led into the exam room, it was the first time he'd seen Ben up close since right after the auction.

Ben was strapped down to the table. His wrists were cuffed, a broad strap went across his waist, and two straps kept his legs spread. Philip wondered if this was standard or if Ben had caused trouble for the doctor.

There was a bandage on Ben's chest where he'd been tattooed.

Ben lifted his head. His curly hair fell into his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Philip, as though he wasn't certain if he recognized him.

"Master?" he asked, his voice quavering.

"Yes," Philip said, pleased at Ben's respectfulness, "I'm your new master."

He didn't blame Ben for not recognizing him. They'd only met very briefly, and Ben had been surrounded by so many people this weekend.

Ben tried to squirm, but the straps held fast. "The doctor said you're having me castrated. Why? I haven't done anything."

Philip frowned. He would have preferred not to deal with this part, but he needed to make sure everything was done to his specifications. And he supposed that, really, it was his responsibility as Ben's new master to reassure him.

"It's not a punishment. It's a simple modification. A lot of slaves have it done. I'm sorry if it's not what you want, but I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Philip worked in insurance, so he saw a lot of slaves. Many of them had been castrated, and they all seemed okay with it.

The doctor stepped forward. "Before we begin," she said, "I just want to show you how his tattoo is healing."

Gently, she lifted the bandage on Ben's chest. Philip's monogram was elegantly tattooed across Ben's pec in bold black ink. The doctor let Philip look for a moment and, at his nod of approval, replaced the bandage.

"Now," she said, picking up a pen, "I'm going to mark the penis for his penectomy. I want you to let me know if the placement looks right."

Ben's eyes widened. He jerked in his bonds, his muscles taut and tendons bulging. "You're cutting off my dick? I thought it was just my balls." He furrowed his brow. "You can't take both!"

The guard who had escorted Philip to the exam room stepped forward. "Quiet, slave."

Philip held up his hand. "It's quite all right. His reaction is normal, I suppose. And Ben, don't worry—I have no intention of taking your entire penis. The doctor has assured me that you'll heal up nicely and that aside from some decreased sensation, everything will work as it always has."

Cutting off the head would decrease sensation considerably, but that was part of the point. Philip looked forward to owning a slave that wouldn't be too distracted by his own cock.

"That's correct," the doctor said. "In fact, Ben will even be capable of having an erection, at least in theory. Of course, since we're removing his testicles, he'll be impotent unless you decide to give him testosterone injections. Castrated slaves are very versatile, actually. You'll have complete sexual control over him."

Taking Ben's helpless dick in her hand, she carefully marked where the surgeon would cut. When she'd finished, she looked up at Philip and said, "What do you think?"

Philip stroked his chin. It was hard to envision, but finally, he nodded. "Yes, I like that."

Ben whined and started to breathe heavily. Philip patted his stomach, trying to comfort him.

"Now, now. Just relax. It'll look good. Trust me. Without your balls, your cock will look too large and unbalanced unless we do this."

He was sure Ben would see the benefits of the procedure eventually. It would lessen any angst about being fucked. Some of these young men felt ashamed if they enjoyed being fucked by their masters. Others enjoyed themselves too much, and forgot that they were supposed to be working. Philip knew some men who kept their intact slaves in chastity cages all the time, and Philip didn't want that for Ben. If the slave could never use its cock again, it seemed cruel to subject the slave to the temptation of having it just out of reach.

And the procedure would only add to his attractiveness. Philip looked forward to keeping him naked around the house, allowing his guests to admire him.

But Philip wasn't a cruel man, and it was hard to see the fear in his new slave's eyes. Before he left, he took the doctor aside.

"He'll be asleep for the procedure, right? And he won't be in too much pain?"

The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile, like he was far from the first concerned master she'd reassured. "Ben will be fine. He won't feel a thing, and we'll send him home with some mild painkillers."

Philip nodded, feeling a little more confident. He was glad that this slave center seemed competent. He'd considered taking Ben to an outside doctor for the procedure, but this was much more convenient, and if they could take good care of his property, there was no need to draw things out.

He was disappointed that he would need to wait a couple days before bringing Ben home, but it was for the best that he could stay in their clinic immediately following his surgery. Philip had been assured that it was a simple procedure that would heal quickly, but he was glad to leave Ben under a doctor's care for the first couple days. He wasn't great with medical stuff.

Besides, it would give him more time to get his house ready.

* * *

When Ben did come home, Philip tried to be patient with him. Ben was a slave, but he was still human, after all, and it was natural for him to be a little tired and cranky.

And if Ben wanted to sulk, the worst thing Philip could do was let it get a rise out of him.

He made Ben eat some dinner, which Ben did slowly and in silence. Philip, who'd already finished his food, sat back and crossed his arms. "You can start on your chores tomorrow. The list is on the refrigerator, remember? The most important thing is that you make sure my clothes are laid out each morning. I don't care if you do it the night before or in the morning before I wake up, as long as you don't disturb me."

"Yes, Master," Ben said softly.

"Are you in pain? You've been quiet."

Ben was silent, and Philip tried again.

"I know you're unhappy with my decision, but sulking isn't going to do you any good. I need to know if you're in pain so I can treat you right."

"Only a little, Master. They said I'd be sore for a few days."

"Well, I guess that's normal. If you finish your dinner, I'll let you take something."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Certainly."

Ben hesitated. "When I was younger, my uncle worked in a factory that used slaves. They only castrated them if they were too defiant, and they never cut off their dicks. I don't think I've been defiant. Did they tell you I was?"

"Not at all. Your file said you have a good temperament. It's just not worth the bother to castrate labor slaves. The trends are different with personal slaves."

Ben squirmed. "Are they? I mean, I know this is a good deal for a slave. I'd much rather live like this than work in a factory. But if you ever sell me, no one will want to fuck me when I'm...like this."

Philip sometimes forgot that not everyone had much exposure to pleasure slaves. They were still somewhat uncommon among the middle class, even though they were becoming more economical. But Philip had several friends who owned slaves, and in his line of work, he encountered a lot of slave owners. One of his clients had six slaves.

"Is that what worries you? When you meet my friends, you'll see that most of their slaves are fixed. And I'm sure my friends will be pestering me for a chance to try you out. Trust me, Ben—slaves with smooth groins are the ideal. Practically everyone enjoys fucking them."

Some of the worry went out of Ben's face. Philip silently celebrated his good fortune to have a slave who was concerned with being pleasing to free men. That would make training Ben considerably easier than it would have been if he'd been more resistant.

Philip wasn't naïve—he was sure Ben had concerns he wouldn't voice. He probably missed his cock, and knowing that what happened to his genitals was no longer his concern must have been a blow for him. But he clearly understood that his cock was no longer his.

After dinner, he took Ben to the master bedroom.

"Don't worry—I'm not going to fuck you tonight. The doctor said it's best to wait until you've healed more. But that doesn't mean we can't use your mouth."

He'd been too excited to break his new slave in to wait any longer. He wished he didn't have to wait to fuck Ben, but he knew it was for the best. He didn't want to risk hurting him, and besides, he didn't like looking at stitches.

Philip sat on the edge of his bed and undid his fly. He spread his legs, and Ben obediently knelt between his spread thighs, moving gingerly.

"Have you ever sucked a cock before?" Philip asked.

Ben shook his head. "No, Master."

"Well, I don't expect anything phenomenal this time. But watch your teeth."

Philip stroked himself a little, but it didn't take much effort to make himself hard. He held his cock and guided it between Ben's pliant lips.

Ben's tongue was so soft and warm. Philip moaned and ran his fingers through Ben's floppy curls.

Ben didn't seem to know what to do, and maybe he was too tired and overwhelmed to try. But he stayed nice and still and let Philip thrust in his mouth.

Philip could only imagine how nice his ass would feel.

Philip watched Ben's face as he fucked his mouth. Ben's eyes were a little glassy, but his cheeks had a cute pink flush to them. His lips were red. He tried to swallow, and the contraction of his throat squeezed Philip's cock, making him moan. But Ben couldn't stop himself from drooling, and it trickled down to this dainty chin.

It was far from the best blowjob Philip had ever had, but one could only break in a new slave once. Well, maybe twice. He thought the masters who sent their slaves off for sex training before breaking them in were fools.

"I'm going to come," Philip said, his voice husky. "And you're going to swallow it. Got that?"

Ben nodded as much as he could.

Philip grabbed Ben's hair, ignoring the slight wince he gave at having his hair pulled, and sped his thrusts. When Philip came, Ben made a small noise in the back of his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed down Philip's come.

Philip slowly pulled out of his mouth. There was a little come on the head of his cock, and he said, "Lick me clean."

Ben's pink tongue darted out of his mouth, and he lapped up the remaining come.

"That's a good boy. I think you've earned some rest, now."

He'd decided to give Ben the smaller of the two spare bedrooms. He'd even gotten him a nice air mattress. His friends would say he was spoiling Ben, but Philip preferred to sleep alone. He didn't want a slave bothering him every night.

Philip watched from the doorway as Ben climbed onto his bed and settled in, holding the icepack from the doctor against the crotch of his boxers.

* * *

At first, Ben seemed resolute to avoid touching or looking at his modified genitals any more than necessary. At his first follow-up appointment with the doctor, he spent the whole time staring at the supply cabinet.

But as the weeks went by, Philip would catch Ben touching himself when he thought no one was watching. He would be dusting the living room or eating his lunch, and his hand would wander down to wear his balls had been. 

Philip woke one night and, unable to sleep, ventured out to the living room the fetch a book he'd left there. In the hall, he stopped when he saw that the bathroom light was on and the door ajar. From here, he could see the mirror, and he saw Ben's naked reflection. He was looking at himself and gently stroking the short stub of his cock.

He was healing nicely. 

Under the circumstances, Philip decided to grant him a little privacy. He took Ben's curiosity as a good sign. It meant he was adjusting.

One of the purposes of castration was to ensure that slaves wouldn't have sex together and wouldn't waste their time on their own pleasure when they should be focused on serving their masters. But Philip didn't think that meant slaves shouldn't enjoy having sex with their masters. They could learn to get a different type of enjoyment from sex, and he hoped that Ben would enjoy getting fucked and having his cock played with. At least once he got used to it.

To that goal, he waited patiently until Ben was more or less healed before breaking him in properly. 

When it was time at last, Ben seemed nervous. Philip had to coax him onto the bed and guide him onto his back. He was naked, and Philip took a moment to study what felt, in a sense, like his own handiwork. If it weren't for the raised, red scars, one might think he'd never had balls and that his cock had always been so perfect. The surgeon had done an excellent job. While he had him in this position, Philip picked up a small tube of healing cream that was supposed to help minimize scars. Now that his incisions had healed, it was time to start treating his skin. Philip put a little of the cream on his hand and gently rubbed it in.

Ben's hips twitched. His breath hitched.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeah," he said, squirming a little.

"Good. See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad, once you got used to it."

Ben was silent for a moment. "It still feels strange. Like I'm lighter down there."

"You are. Considerably. It's a good look for you. You have such a slim frame, and slaves don't need all that much. Your asshole is your best feature down here, so why distract from it? Maybe if I liked being fucked by slaves, I'd feel differently. But all I need is something I can play with a little while I fuck you, and I think this will do nicely. Your cock is the perfect size for a slave, now."

Ben didn't look like he knew what to say, but he said, "Thank you, Master."

Philip put aside the cream and picked up the lube. He slicked up his fingers. "Bend your knees and spread your legs. Show me your hole."

Ben obeyed, and Philip took in the site of his tight, pink asshole. Philip pressed his slick fingers inside, and felt Ben's muscles tighten around them.

"Relax a little. I like you tight, but you need to relax if you're going to take my cock."

Some masters trained their slaves with plugs first, but Philip hadn't used anything like that. He wanted Ben's first time to involve his master's cock.

As he gently stretched and lubed Ben's ass, Philip observed with pleasure that Ben looked relaxed but that his cock lay soft between his legs. There was nothing like fucking a slave who offered up his hole without ulterior motive. 

Men got erections and came. Slaves had no need to, and it was a mark of a good slave to be satisfied doing without.

Philip couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed his cock before pressing the head against the tight but relenting hole. Ben whimpered a little when it breached him, and Philip took it slow, easing it in little by little until his balls were flush with Ben's buttocks.

Philip put his hands under Ben's thighs, lifting them so that his ass was raised against the mattress. He started to fuck him, thrusting slowly at first so that Ben could get a feel for it.

Ben grasped the sheet in his fists. He managed to relax his muscles some, but his ass was still tight and he kept clenching involuntarily, milking Philip's cock each time.

There was nothing like breaking in a new slave.

Once he'd given Ben a chance to adjust, Philip picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of the slick, tight hole that was all his now. His balls slapped against Ben's buttocks and Ben's short cock flopped from side to side each time Philip thrust into him.

Philip dug his fingers into Ben's hips, holding him steady.

It was over far too quickly, with Philip coming deep in Ben's ass. Philip pulled out and sat back on his heels, out of breath. He looked between Ben's legs at his still-soft cock and his red, stretched, come-marked hole. Oh, how he wished he'd thought to bring his phone into the room. He would have liked to take a picture.

Ben half sat up, propping himself on his elbows.

"Master? Was that—did I do a good job?"

He heard the underlying concern in his voice. A pleasure slave that couldn't satisfy his master found himself in a precarious situation.

Philip smiled and stroked Ben's thigh, smearing a bit of lube on his skin. He had goosebumps.

"You were perfect."


End file.
